


Hijack at Hogwarts

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Alors je pense qu'on peut essayer.Jack le regarda, surpris.-Essayer quoi ?Hiccup sourit.





	Hijack at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Le vent se mit à souffler de sa brise légère et fraîche et deux garçons, pourtant à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, constataient que la météo s'accordait avec la fin des vacances d'été.  
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom soupira en faisant demi-tour, abandonnant le parc. Depuis qu'il avait dix ans, il vivait au château Poudlard, à temps complet -été y compris-. Son père, Stoïk (surnommé discrètement Stoïk la Brute par la plupart des élèves, en raison de son tempérament sec et sa carrure massive) enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, depuis près de vingt ans. Au départ, Hiccup restait avec sa mère, dans leur maison de Londres jusqu'à ses dix ans, où elle décéda dans un accident de potion, peu après son anniversaire. Juste après l'enterrement, il se retrouva à vivre avec son père au château durant toute l'année. Et lorsqu'il commença sa première année, un an après, il restait dans les dortoirs de Hufflepuff avec Sanderson et Pascal, muets, qui communiquait plus entre eux qu'avec les autres, Dingwall qui était souvent -voire toujours- à l'ouest, et Rustik qui ne vivait que pour lui pourrir l’existence. Et durant les vacances, il résidait dans les appartements alloués à son père. Hiccup avait peu d'amis. Raiponce et Toothiana lui accordaient un intérêt poli (qu'elles accordaient à tout le monde). Maximus, Varek et Astrid lui adressaient la parole de temps à autre, sans plus. Le seul ami véritable qu'il avait était Krokmou.  
Krokmou était un dragon qu'Hiccup avait recueilli lors de la fin de sa deuxième année. Lors du jour national de la fin de la Seconde Guerre, les enseignants avaient lancé des feux d'artifice, et l'un d'eux avait touché Krokmou alors qu'il passait par hasard au-dessus du château. Hiccup, qui restait un peu en retrait parce qu'il ne sentait pas à l'aise avec les adultes, avait vu une forme plus sombre que la nuit tombée dans la forêt. À l'aube le lendemain, il avait parcouru la forêt et finit par tomber sur le dragon blessé. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils étaient devenus amis. Krokmou restait caché dans la Forêt Interdite et Hiccup venait le nourrir tous les jours. Depuis que l'ancien garde-chasse était mort trois ans auparavant, personne n'osait y pénétrer, à part Ombric, le professeur de Métamorphose et Kozmotis Pitchiner, le professeur de potions. Et alors que le premier n'y allait plus à cause de son grand âge, le deuxième avait arrêté de la parcourir quand il avait commencé à acheter ses ingrédients à Pré-Au-Lard. Et tant mieux. Krokmou était l'un des derniers représentants de son espèce, les Furies Nocturnes, si ce n'était le denier, et Hiccup savait que dès que quelqu'un le découvrirait, Krokmou finirait en cage, étudier voir disséqué. Alors, pour qu'il reste en paix, Hiccup le cachait.  
Parfois, le garçon se demandait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il avait été dans une autre maison. Comme Gryffindor, avec les Dunbroch, Merida et ses trois frères, Ian McIntosh ou Maximus, ou même Ravenclaw, avec Nicolas St North, Varek Ingerman ou Astrid Hofferson. Des fois il en venait à penser que même Slytherin était mieux. Il n'aurait pas cette réputation due à sa maison et qui le suivait avec acharnement. On l'aurait certainement respecter un peu plus. Mais il avait été tellement nerveux quand il était passé sous le Choixpeau, que le couvre chef avait décidé de l’envoyer dans la Maison des Blaireaux. S'il avait été chez les Serpents, il aurait certes été avec les jumeaux Thorston, Kognedur et Kranedur, avec Flynn Rider, Aster Bunnymund et Jack Frost, mais ça aurait toujours été mieux que rien.  
Hiccup rougit en pensant à Jack. Selon lui, Frost représentait le concept de paradoxe à lui tout seul. Il représentait son pire cauchemar et son plus grand fantasme à lui seul.  
Mais malheureusement, il était le fantasme de beaucoup de fille. Et le plus grand cauchemar d'Hiccup était de le voir un jour sortir avec une fille pendant plus d'une semaine. Parce que jusqu'à présent (et heureusement) Jack ne sortait avec une fille que durant quelques jours. Passé ce délai, le matin suivant, on la voyait partir en courant de la Grande Salle en pleurant. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, mais elles pleuraient toutes. Et malgré ça, Hiccup rêvait chaque nuit qu'un jour, ce serait lui l'heureux élu.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ledit garçon, de là où il était, en rêvait aussi. Jack, de chez lui, accoudé à la fenêtre, songeait au jour où il irait enfin aborder ce garçon brun, discret, aux taches de rousseur, si nombreuses et si mignonnes qu'il aurait voulu embrasser une par une alors qu'il lui ferait délicatement l'amour. Pas comme toutes ces filles avec lesquelles il sortait, histoire de passer le temps.  
-Jack ?  
L'adolescent se tourna et constata que son meilleur ami le regardait. Aster avait l'étrange particularité d'avoir des tatouages un peu partout. Sur les bras, sur le dos, le torse et le front. Et s'il pouvait les cacher, il ne le faisait pas. Il était fier de représenter son peuple, les Pookas, exterminés lors de la dernière Grande Guerre contre un mage noir dont aujourd'hui tout le monde rigolait (excepté ceux qui avait fait cette guerre). Son peuple, comme à chaque conflit, avait déclaré être neutre, ne choisissant aucun camp et visiblement, cela n'avait pas plus au Lord qui aurait bien aimé profiter du savoir millénaire que détenaient les Pookas. Et quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir accès, il décida de tous les exterminer. Seul Aster survécut, on ignorait comment, et avait magiquement atterri chez les Frost. Ils l’avaient adopté avec joie, en voyant qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec leur bébé et Jack et lui avaient été élevée comme des frères. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et quand Jack avait été envoyé (sans grande surprise) à Slytherin, Aster avait demandé au Choixpeau d'y être envoyé aussi parce qu'il savait que l'argenté aurait besoin d'aide pour se sortir des situations inimaginables dans lesquelles il se fourrait à cause de ses frasques à répétition. Et depuis quelque temps, il avait bien remarqué que son frère était un peu dans la lune.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
Jack soupira tristement et Aster souffla.  
-Tu penses encore à lui, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?  
Jack soupira tristement et dit.  
-À quoi ça servirait ? Il pense certainement la même chose que tous les autres...  
-Jack...  
-Que je suis un aimant à emmerdes, une personne qu'il faut éviter.  
Aster soupira une troisième fois. Les parents de Jack étaient du genre absent, jamais à la maison, toujours sur la route, à défendre telle ou telle cause. Aster savait qu'ils aimaient leur fils mais Jack avait passé son enfance à être élevé par Phil, le majordome. Au fil des années, il avait fini par croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour être aimé et passait la majeure partie de son temps à faire des blagues et à draguer les filles pour se sentir reconnu et aimé. Et depuis qu'il semblait avoir flashé sur Hiccup Haddock, il avait l'air constamment déprimé dès que personne ne le regardait. Il passait son temps à soupirer comme une adolescente en pensant à lui.  
-Tu n'es pas un aimant à emmerde, encore moins une personne qu'il faut éviter, dit Aster en s’asseyant à côté de lui ?. ?  
-J'ai peur... De l'aborder, si jamais...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu y perdras ? Essaye de l'approcher et deviens au moins son ami, ça sera déjà ça...  
-Mais s'il ne veut pas...  
-Tu seras fixé. Mais franchement, je n'ai jamais regretté d'être ton ami. Nick et Merida non plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Haddock refuserait d'être ton ami ?  
Parce que son père prend plaisir à me coller ?  
-C'est toi qui as commencé avec ton surnom de Stoïk la Brute, aussi.  
-Mais t'as vu la tête qu'il a ?  
-Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de t'en vouloir alors.  
-Pff, aucun sens de l’humour, j'y peux quelque chose ?  
-Pour en revenir à Haddock fils, le peux que j'en ai vu, il n'a pas l'air très proche de son paternel, alors je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance.  
-Mouais, marmonna Jack, pas très convaincu.  
Cependant, ça lui donna à réfléchir. Et si Aster avait raison ? Il pouvait toujours essayer de se rapprocher d'Hiccup pour voir s'il pouvait devenir son ami. Et s'il arrivait à faire tomber les filles par dizaines, alors pourquoi pas un petit brun aux taches de rousseur ?


End file.
